Copy Robot's Attack
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is the attack of Dr. Wily's creation called Copy Robot.  It has Copy Robot's ability to copy any robot master shape as well as Rock, Roll, Protoman, and Bass.  He is rebelling against Dr. Wily as well.  MegamanXRoll OCxBass
1. Copies Attack

David the Writer: Alright I decided to write a fiction that is the story of Classic Roll. This involves the 8 robot masters from Megaman: Powered Up as allies. The story has MegamanXRoll so don't read if you don't like that couple. This first chapter takes place at Dr. Light's Lab and includes Fireman in it. The bad guy of this is a revived Copy Robot.

Roll: Time to deal some damage to Copy Robot's Army.

Fireman: The flame of Justice burns strong. Evil beware.

David the Writer: That's the spirit, you two.

Dr. Light: We better protect my lab.

Roll: Don't worry. We will protect it, boss.

Fireman: Don't you mean Dad?

Roll: I am not really your sister, Fireman.

Fireman: Good point, partner.

Dr. Light: This is going to be a little confusing to not have Wily be the bad guy.

Fireman: Bring it on. Fire! All Megaman Characters © Capcom

David The Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Fireman. Background Song is Drown by Three Days Grace. Now on with the story.

* * *

Copy Robot's Attack chapter 1: Copies Attack

Roll was cleaning up her boss known as Dr. Light's Lab. Suddenly a met comes running toward her to attack her. She attacks it with her broom. Dr. Wily comes up on the screen.

Dr. Wily says "Dr. Light, My experience known as Copy Robot is rebelling against me. He has decided to attack Your Lab. Roll, Please let Dr. Light know that Copy Robot is attacking, not me."

Roll says "I will and I will also gather whatever of Megaman's Brothers I can find to help me out."

Roll runs deeper into the lab. She attacks the Mets on sight.

Fireman says "Fire!"

Fireman had unleashed his firestorm toward the Mets.

Fireman says "Roll, what the heck is going on here?"

Roll says "Wily's Creation, the Copy Robot, is rebelling against him. He has commanded some of Wily's Robots to attack our lab. I wonder what he's after."

Fireman says "The Flame of Justice burns strong so I'll help out."

Roll says "Thanks, let's get to Dr. Light to let him know of the situation."

Fireman's strategy is use his fire attacks to attack his foes. All the robots that used to work for Dr. Wily have begun to create ice attacks to remove Fireman's powers. Luckily, Roll is backing Fireman up by fighting alongside him.

Roll says "Time to battle these robots. Eh, Fireman?"

Fireman says "You got it, Partner."

Roll starts to lead the charge through the Light Lab. They are attacked by many different Mets. Each of the Mets have Ice powers that is until halfway when they run into some Oil Mets. Roll switches with Fireman to get through this part fast.

Fireman says "My Firestorm attack would be very useful if I could attack stronger."

Dr. Light says "Fireman, You hear me? I got to get upgrades to make you and the Other brothers of Megaman able to change your attacks. This is going to be hard without Dr. Wily's Help."

Fireman says "Dr. Light, tell me where you are. Roll has some info that you might want to know."

Dr. Light says "Really? It's going to come quite handy to get that info from her. You and her come to me at the Experimental Lab."

In the darkness of the current area, A voice says "Really, the Experimental Lab? I better get there now."

Roll and Fireman fight through more Ice and Oil Mets and then the two of them run into a Oil Sniper Joe. Fireman takes the front lines and strikes that Sniper Joe with his fire attacks. It dies and they enter the Experimental Lab.

Dr. Light says "A little help over here?"

The being in the darkness earlier says "Well, if it isn't Fireman and... Who are you?"

Roll says "I am Roll, Dr. Light's Helper Robot. I am also the one who got sick with Roboenza."

Fireman says "Well if it isn't the Fake Megaman known Megaman?"

Roll says "That's who that is."

Megaman? Says "Yes, that is who I am. I will make Dr. Light pay for making Megaman."

Roll says "Fireman, I will handle this."

Fireman says "You sure, Roll?"

Roll says "Yes, Time to deal some damage."

Roll attacks Megaman? with her broom and then strikes with a Chocolate Box. Megaman? backs up and fires his Mega buster which Roll jumps over and this is when Roll Lays another hit with her broom and then, on the ground, does a three hit combo.

Megaman? breaths heavily and says "Well this is an interesting predicament to boot. I will just port out of here." He teleports out of the area and Roll and Fireman do a victory pose.

Fireman says "We protected the Lab from Copy Robot."

Dr Light says "What are you saying? Dr. Wily is behind this, isn't he?"

Roll says "Dr. Wily sent a warning message of the attack on this place. He probably didn't have the power to upgrade his Robot Minions before so that is a meaning that he isn't behind this. Plus he told me he wasn't."

Dr. Light says "Dr. Wily has tricked us before and now he does have an excuse to why it's not him."

Fireman says "We still need to be careful."

Dr. Wily says "I hope not too careful. Dr. Light, I heard what you said to Fireman and I will be willing to help you upgrade Megaman's Family if you are willing to upgrade my robots."

Dr. Light says "You're saying we got to upgrade all 86 Robot Masters. I think that is a good plan."

TBC...

Go Back


	2. Upgrade Roll?

David the Writer: Well it's time for chapter 2. This chapter is called "Upgrade Roll?" and this is where Roll gets her upgrade. MegamanXRoll preview for the win.

Fireman: Partner, She deserved a upgrade. Fire!

Bass: You better believe it, Fireman.

David the Writer: Well, I think she needs to battle as well to help beat Copy Robot.

Roll: You know I want to, as well.

Bass: So optimistic that female Helper Robot is.

Roll: We got to find Megaman after all.

Bass: True. Funny, David the Writer likes both me and you but likes you with Megaman. I just find that odd.

Fireman: You know that is odd. Fire!

Magicman: Well I am going to be joining the party today.

Bass: Yeah, but I am not.

David the Writer: You will eventually, Bass.

Bass: That's just fine with me.

Magicman: All Megaman Characters © Capcom.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Magicman. Background song is All That I living for by Evanescence. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Upgrade Roll?

Roll looks at Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. They recently just upgraded Fireman and Magicman. Roll was getting envious to see what the power of being a robot to fight would do for her. Would it help her get her Megaman?

Roll thinks "I can't be thinking that, not after what Copy Robot said to me. Then again, it's true. I love Megaman. I must get some upgrades as well."

Roll says "Dr. Light, I wish to be upgraded as well."

Dr. Wily says "Hmm... I think that might be a good plan, Dr. Light."

Dr. Light says "You are sure you're up to Roll?"

Magicman says "It's a painful process, Roll. To be upgraded like us means you got to learn a lot of ways to battle. Not just Melee attacks either."

Roll says "I sure am up to it. I wish to learn to battle like the others to help defeat Copy Robot."

Fireman says "Well, Professor, I think she's serious."

Dr. Light says "And that's what scares me. I don't like it but it's what must be done."

Roll says "Please, Dr. Light, I want to be more useful than I was before."

Dr. Light says "Alright, you win."

The Two Doctors start to upgrade Roll into her new battle form. Dr. Wily provided her with her weapon. It changed depending on the weapon's own changes. As well as some extra changes to the attacks.

Roll says "I am ready to battle, Right?"

Magicman says "I think she is."

Dr. Light says "Yeah, you are, but be aware that your health needs a little tune-up. We need bolts to do it through."

Auto says "I can provide moments to get upgrades at the cost of Bolts."

Dr. Wily says "Yes, very good idea. We do need to do other tune-ups as well."

Fireman says "Being cautious is a good idea to do anyway. With all the attacks we could take, we need to take all the help we can get."

Dr. Wily's Alert Box appears and says "Attack on Jurassic Jungle area by a Copy of Slashman. Slashman is captured by this copy."

Roll says "let's get going to that area."

Dr. Light says "Magicman and Roll will go after this copy."

Magicman and Roll start their battling. Slash Mets try to attack Magicman but Magicman's Magic Orbs stop them. Magicman Blasts through some Slash Sniper Joes. Suddenly roll shots her new buster to destroy a couple of Slash Foot Holders. Suddenly they approach the mid-boss. It's a copy of the Giant T-rex mid-boss,

Roll says "I handle this, Charge shot!"

The charge shot hits the Giant T-rex Copy. Magicman throws a dove ball to release Homing Pippies at the Giant T-Rex Copy. Roll Fires another charge shot at the Giant T-Rex Copy which hits it. Magicman sends a charged magic orb at the beast to kill it.

Magicman says "Let's continue on."

Roll and Magicman continue fighting through the hordes of Robots. They get to a point and find a Tengu Blade Met. Magicman steps back and Roll steps up to attack the Met. One thing that met is it's physical but Roll now has a buster. She shots and defeats the Tengu Blade Met. It drops some kind of weapon.

Roll says "What's this?"

Magicman says "It's a weapon CD. Those store weapons inside the CD for robots to use. You people who can copy the attacks can also use these CDs to gain weapons but you have to wait for the end of the level.

Roll picks up the CD and says "This will be quite useful."

Then they keep running through the Jurassic Jungle and finally make it to the boss room. They enter the room and battle the Copy Slashman. The Copy Slashman jumps up and starts throwing down the Tar AKA Bobs (A/N: The Tar was called Bob by Roahm Mythril). Magicman dodges it with ease and it's the same with Roll. The Copy Slashman jumps down and tries to slash them. Magicman dodges and takes a hit off Copy Slashman with the Magic Card. Then Roll hits Copy Slashman with her buster. Copy Slashman then jumps up again and once again drops the Bobs and misses. He then drops down and tries to hit them only to be hit by the same two attacks. On the next turn of that pattern, Magicman throws the Dove Ball at Copy Slashman and Roll hits Copy Slashman with her buster. That ends the battle and they find Slashman who joins them on their quest.

TBC...


End file.
